


Pocket Watching

by Mothboyerotica



Series: Terrence Lipton: Trash Doctor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, D/s, Erotic Hypnosis, Fingering, M/M, m/m - Freeform, pendulum hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Josh doesn’t think he talks too much. But Terrence thinks he might need to appreciate the value of silence... through submission.





	Pocket Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction based on some lovely art by justfore.tumblr.com but also a nice example of the kind of custom work that could be yours every month! How? Well on a site I’m not allowed to mention here where people can pledge their Patronage, I post early works and rewards! Find me as mothboyerotica

“Pff, what do you mean by that?” Josh snorted, rolling his eyes derisively. “I don’t talk too much. I talk a perfect amount, thank you very much.”

“I just think it might benefit you to appreciate silence a little bit more.” Terrence smiled brightly, his hand going to his pocket.

“Well, tough luck on that. I’m- Wait, what are you…” he trailed off, his words running dry in his mouth. This was not his first time seeing the pocket watch, but it felt different this time. As soon as Terrence lifted it to the light, he felt something in him click. Just seeing it moving now, back and forth and back and forth had Josh furrowing his brow. His shoulders slumped just a touch, eyelids lowering. “I don’t-“

“Shh,” Terrence hushed him softly. The soft light in the room glinted off the face of the watch, flashing into Joshua’s eyes. “Just feel yourself letting go now. So easy to follow my watch back and forth.”

Back and forth

“You really do talk too much for your own good,” he chided softly, drawing closer, his free hand coming to settle on the man’s shoulder lightly. “No more talking now. Just watching. Watching as your whole world focuses in. Forgetting about everything else. There’s only me now. Only this.”

Back and forth.

“Your eyes are drawn so naturally to movement. Even as you grow so very tired. Eyelids so heavy. You know how pleasant it would feel to just sleep, but right now, you want to keep watching.”

Back and forth.

“That’s a good boy. Mm, already getting excited for me? As you sink deeper and deeper down into bliss.” Joshua tried to nod, but he felt too heavy. His mouth was hanging open just a little. This had become such a natural reaction to being put under. Going down meant getting hot meant going deeper meant obeying. Obeying. Submitting.

Back and forth.

“You’re remembering a little easier now, remembering your place,” Terrence continued, his fingers slipping into the waist of the man’s pants. “Going down, deeper and deeper for me, so easy. So very easy. Into pleasant blankness. Obedience. Submission.” He let out a little gasp as fingers found his slick, beginning to tease and play with his folds. A finger circled and rubbed against his clit gently, all in time with the watch as it swung.

Back and forth.

“You’re deep in trance now,” Terrence murmured. “But perhaps you never left. This state feels so warm and so natural. How can you be sure you were ever awake?” He couldn’t be sure. Not really. But he didn’t need to be sure. Terrence was holding the watch and speaking so low and smooth. Nothing mattered but that.

“So easy. So deep. So good to fall for me.” Terrence smiled. “You know what happens when I snap my fingers, yes?”

“Sleep,” Joshua breathed, his eyelids struggling hopelessly against the impending drop.

Back and forth.

“That’s right. 3, 2, 1, and-“ snap “Deep sleep for me.” Josh’s  head slumped forward and he swayed dangerously. In a smooth movement, Terrence put the watch away and pulled the other’s body against him. Joshua’s head pressed lightly against his shoulder, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Terrence kept his fingers busy between the man’s legs, smiling contently at how well he had done.

“Good boy,” he purred into the man’s ear. “So open and relaxed for me now. No more thoughts now, no more attitude. Just trust me, obey me… stand up straight now.”

He did, slowly. Josh’s eyes were still closed, his cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open just a bit.

“Open your eyes, staying nice and deep for me.” His eyes opened with a slow blink, focusing in on Terrence’s face with some difficulty. Those damning fingers kept teasing him, keeping his breath permanently in his throat. “That’s a good boy.” The corners of Josh’s mouth tugged into a smile at the praise. “You know what this is, don’t you?”

“Feels… good,” came the soft reply. Terrence chuckled.

“Yes it does. It feels so good. But do you know what it is?” Josh’s brow furrowed slightly. “You’re hypnotized.”

Oh. Right.

“I’m hypnotized,” Joshua drawled.

“You’re under my control.”

“I’m under your control.”

“Good boy.” He fingered Josh a little harder now, a little quicker. “It feels good to be blank. Say it.”

“It- it feels good to be blank.”

“Feels good to obey.”

“Feels nn- good to obey.”

“You love being hypnotized.”

“Fuck, I love being hypnotized.” His hips were bucking against the touches mindlessly, those glassy eyes staring blankly into Terrence’s.

“When you see my pocketwatch, you start to go into trance.”

“When I see… watch, I go into- I… I trance,” he mumbled.

“When you hear me snap, you go ten times deeper.”

“Wh- fuck, snap, I go… deeper.”

“Deeper now,” Snap. Josh’s head rolled back as he let out a moan. Snap. “Deeper.”

“Ple- I can’t… I need to-“ Snap.  

“Deeper.”

Deeper.

“What are you?”

“I don’t… deep. Obedient.”

“Blank.”

“Yeah, b- blank.”

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

Snap

“Come.”

He needed no prompting. Josh’s thighs tightened around the fingers as he squirted. His head fell back as he moaned loudly, eyes rolling and hips bucking. Fuck. Fuck it felt so good. When the pleasure finally passed, Terrence extracted his fingers and put them to Joshua’s mouth. The man parted his lips easily, cleaning his juices off of the man’s hand.

“Now that’s a pretty sight,” Terrence said with a smile, caressing the other man’s cheek. “Such a handsome toy. I want you to forget about this now, Joshua. Let the memories slip from your mind so easily. Your subconscious retains them. Remembers how good it feels to be good for me. And how even the sight of my watch brings you down so easy into this pleasant state of trance. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” Josh slurred with a little nod.

“Good. I’m going to bring you up now. Getting more aware of the room around you. Waking up from a pleasant dream, back to awareness. That’s it.” He placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Did you doze off there a little, Josh?”

The man blinked, glancing around in confusion for a moment before shaking his head.

“Uh, I don’t- No, I’m fine,” he said. He smiled, wondering why his face was so flushed. “What were we talking about?”

“I think we were talking about you appreciating the value of silence.”


End file.
